Transforming: The Demon Way
by kitsunelove4ever
Summary: Jake is the new kid in town with dreams and aspirations. He had everything planned out when things took a turn for the worst when he meets a strange man who saves him from getting eaten by a demon. Only thing is that the man, named Dirk is a demon too! Why did Dirk save him? Why is one human so special? What could he possibly have that Dirk wants? (Homestuck Hussie)
1. Chapter 1

**Transforming: The Demon Way**

**A/N: Hello people! Welcome to story number 5! Gah I'm so excited XD this is a demonstuck AU with Dirk and Jake. I hope it will turn out well ^w^.**

**And now for my little spiel:**

**1: NOW NASTY/RUDE REVIEWS, IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY JUST LEAVE**

**2: FANART IS ENCOURAGED, NO NEED TO ASK JUST GO FOR IT**

**3: ENJOY THE STORY, THAT'S REALLY MY ONLY CONCERN AND I'M ALWAYS LOOKING FOR NEW IDEAS**

**4: ASK WHAT YOU WANT, I ALWAYS LIKE TO HELP PEOPLE OUT!**

**That's all there is! Now please enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1**

Jake stepped off the bus and slung his bag over his shoulder. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, looking at the address scribbled on it in blue pen.

He looked around. _This should be the right street. So where is this apartment building?_

"You shouldn't look so disoriented. It attracts the wrong kinda people," a voice said behind him.

Jake whipped around to see a man with blond hair and pointed shades, sporting a black tank, leather gloves, black pants, and black combat boots. Everything about him seemed eerie and dark except for his hair. He was chilling on a bench, spinning a lighter in his hand.

He must have been staring because the man smirked, "Take a picture, kid, it lasts longer."

"S-sorry," he mumbled, a little flustered by how blunt this man was.

The paper was snatched from his grasp, "Hey!" he reached for the paper only to have the taller man hold it out of his grasp with a smirk.

"Don't you want to find what you're looking for?" he asked, his voice sounding low and raspy. It brought a shiver up Jake's spine.

Jake reluctantly nodded, stepping back and allowing the strange man look at the paper.

The man chuckled, "Kid, your totally not looking in the right direction. This building is right behind you."

Jake turned around, seeing the apartment building he was supposed to move into. He turned back around to thank the man, but saw that he was already gone.

_Odd, he was just here. I wonder where he went_, Jake thought.

He shrugged, no use dwelling on the matter right? He walked across the street, entering through the double doors and into the lobby.

"Ah hello young man. Are you Jake English?" an old man asked.

"Oh hello! Yes I'm Jake English," He replied with a smile.

"Hmm yes… perfect," the old man mumbled.

"Pardon?" Jake inquired.

"Oh, it's nothing my dear boy. Let me show you to your room," the man gestured for Jake to follow him, so he did.

As they walked up through the apartment building, Jake found something a little odd. It was so quiet. Usually you could hear TV or radio or running water from the rooms, but everything was silent.

He was about to ask why it was so quiet when the man spoke up, "You know, you smell rather sweet for a human. Usually your kind smells like smoke and pollution. You sure are a rare breed."

"Uhm I'm sorry but I don't understand," Jake laughed nervously. The man sounded different, his voice was gravely and was rather intimidating.

"Oh so you don't know? About the demons?" he asked turning his head… 180 degrees.

Jake took a step back. The old man's eyes were a menacing red. _What the hell is this?_

A clawed hand hooked under his chin, gripping his jaw and pushing him against the wall hard. He coughed as his breath got knocked out of his lungs.

"I've never seen such a pure human before. The smell is making my mouth water," a long forked tongue out, "So potent… It would be a shame to devour you…"

The man's tongue ran up Jake's neck to his ear and he shivered in disgust and fear.

All of a sudden a black clad figure with amber wings and a long smooth tail burst through the window. Glass flew, cutting Jake in the arms and face; he could feel a few pieces imbedding themselves in his body.

The hand around Jake's jaw let go, dropping him onto the floor. He collapsed, shivering, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Look what you did, you old fool, you scared the poor guy," Jake recognized the raspy voice immediately and tensed.

"Heh, what does it matter if I scared him? I'm going to eat him right after a kill you and I'm going to enjoy it," the old man glanced back at Jake, a malicious grin on his face.

The black clad figure laughed, "You? Kill me? I'd like to see you try."

"It would be my pleasure," The old man lurched forward, lunging at the figure with his claws extended and teeth barred.

Without skipping a beat, the figure stepped aside as the old man approached and quickly brought his sword down, slicing off his head in one smooth flick of the blade.

Jake sat on the floor, blood dripping from his face and arms, staining his clothes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched, backing away from man in black.

"Who... Who are you?" He asked, backing into a corner.

The man pulled his hood back, "Dirk is the name, S rank demon, Fira-avi class," he smirked, but it faded quickly, "Hey why are you crying?"

Jake brought a hand up to his face. When he looked at it, there was a mix of blood and water on his hand. He drew in a sharp breath and began to shake.

"I don't like when humans cry. It makes them look so weak," Dirk said. He hooked an arm around Jake's waist, hoisting him up and holding him.

"What are y-" Jake never finished his sentence. He was pulled out the window, Dirk keeping a tight hold around him. He extended his wings, flapping them and lifting easily into the air.

Jake panicked, wrapping his arms around Dirk's neck tightly and watching the world blur by.

_What in the world have I gotten myself into?_

**A/N: Welp, hope y'all liked the first chapter! I'm hoping you guys found it intriguing and the next chapter should be out either during the week (depending on HW) or on the weekend.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Transforming: The Demon Way**

**A/N: School school GSA school ANIME CLUB BOAD MEETING School school ANIME CLUB!**

**That was this week's schedule! And no for the weather: Waitin for the bus in the rain in the rain waitin for the bus in the rain.**

**Chapter 2**

Jake felt his feet touch solid round. He stumbled, his knees buckled and he collapsed on the floor, shaking.

"This is insane. It's all just a dream. I wasn't just attacked by a demon. I wasn't just carried off by another one. It's just my subconscious trying to scare me," he laughed nervously, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Believe it or not, kid, this is all too real," Dirk stated as he walked over to a refrigerator in the corner, grabbing a Mt. Dew.

Jake stared at the floor; his mind was racing with thoughts about what had happened. He didn't want to believe it was all real.

"You know, Jake," Dirk began, "I'm a little surprised you don't remember."

"Remember? Remember what?" Jake asked; his voice a little shaky.

"Think back, ten years ago. It's there isn't it? The park and what happened there, you have to remember," Dirk said, leaning against the wall, staring at Jake from behind pointed shades.

Jake blinked in confusion before it hit him. He did remember. It was just one of those things he had hidden away.

-FLASHBACK-

Weird. Freak. Orphan.

The words hurt. Even though Jake was young, he knew those words weren't exactly good. He felt his eyes prickle with tears as he swung slightly on a swing in the park.

"What's got ya down kid?"

Jake looked up seeing a boy with blond spiked hair and pointed shades standing in front of him with a hand on his hip.

"What's it to you?" Jake asked wiping his eyes.

"So that's it," the boy said.

"I… I didn't tell you anything," Jake stated, a little taken back by the boys response.

"It's usually pretty easy to figure out what's got someone down by how they answer," he said simply sitting next to Jake on another swing, shooting a sideways smirk that made Jake blush slightly.

"The name's Dirk, by the way."

"I'm Jake."

They both laughed, chatting for a while.

"Looks like the freak's got a boyfriend!" A voice yelled from one end of the park followed by a chorus of laughter.

Dirk saw Jake tense up as the group approached and started getting nervous. _I won't have to, will I?_

He saw Jake raise his arms defensively as he was hit with a handful of wood chips.

_I guess I will._

There was a flurry of feathers and the snap of a tail as Dirk showed off amber wings. His ears became pointed and his teeth grew sharp.

"This guy's a freak too!" "Well I definitely don't want to stick around to see what comes next!" "I'm getting out of here!" "MOMMY!"

Dirk chuckled, folding his wings behind his back and turning to face Jake.

"Wow! I've never seen wings like these before! There amazing, they look just like fall," Jake chimed, eyes gleaming with curiosity.

Dirk blinked, smiling slightly, "You aren't scared?"

"Why would I be? This is the coolest thing ever!"

-END-

"That was you?" Jake questioned, standing up even though he was still a little wobbly.

"Who else would it be?"

"But… You never came back after that day. I went to the park every time I could hoping to see the one kid who didn't treat me like a worthless loner only to find that he never came back," Jake's voice wavered as he spoke.

Dirk was silent, avoiding Jake's eyes.

"Why didn't you ever come back?"

Dirk sighed, "That was the last day I was in town. My brother and I moved here the next day. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"Is that all you have to say? For years I went back to that park, hoping that you would show up!" Jake exclaimed, "You left me alone for all that time and now you think-"

He was cut off as Dirk pulled him into a tight hug, "I know, I'm sorry."

Jake closed his eyes, burying his face into his shoulders. He flinched back immediately when he felt glass dig into his face.

"Shit I forgot," Dirk swore. He tugged Jake towards the bathroom, "Sit here."

Jake sat on the edge of the tub. Dirk came back a minute later carrying a first aid kit and a little stool. He set up across from Jake, pulling out a pair of small tweezers. He took Jake's arm and began scanning the cuts with over-observant eyes, pulling out pieces of glass from the wounds on his arms before moving to his face. He ran his fingers lightly over the cuts, pulling out glass whenever he felt a piece.

Jake winced a few times during the process but stayed as still as possible until Dirk cleaned and put the tweezers back and grabbing disinfectant and bandages. He cleaned and bandaged the cuts, patting Jake's cheek when he finished.

"You should get some rest. There's no telling when the demons will start to attack and you're gonna want some rest before we leave."

Jake was about to ask for details when Dirk held up a hand, "I'll answer your questions later," he curled his fingers slightly, watching as Jake's eye's begin to close, "Sleep, regain your energy, we'll talk when you awaken."

Jake slumped forward slightly as he drifted off to sleep. Dirk caught him and hoisted him up carrying him into the bed room and laying him on the bed. He watched as Jake curled up and let out a sigh of comfort.

Dirk smiled, "In all this time, nothing's changed about you. You're still the quirky little boy I saw sitting on the swings."

**A/N: Here's a movie you guys have to see: Rain Man. It has Tom Cruise and Dustin Hoffman. It's REALLY funny and I highly recommend it (even though it's an old movie). Hehe "Uh-oh 10:01 she's late"**

**XD I hope you guys liked the chapter! Here's how things are going to be mapped out:**

**Until it's finished or when September ends: NNNC every other day + one chapter for another story**

**In between NNNC updates: A chapter for one or two of the other stories**

**Weekends: One chapter per story**

**That's probably going to be temporary but for now, expect a chapter every day for ¼ stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Transforming: The Demon Way**

**A/N: ASDFGHJKL sooooooorrryyyy for not updating sooner XC**

**Chapter 3**

Jake woke up, incredibly groggy, to noises coming from another room. He stood up. Feeling light headed, he almost sat back down. _No_, he thought, _I've probably slept for a while_.

He made his way out of the room, keeping a hand on the wall to steady himself. When he reached the room the noises were coming from, he saw Dirk stuffing some bags with clothes, money, and some everyday items like toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, tooth brushes, and hair brushes.

Then it hit him. Everything that had happened up to this point suddenly came back.

Dirk saw him standing in the door way spacing out, "Hey, are you ok?"

Jake shook his head, "Just the other day I was excited about finally living on my own, and now I'm about to run away from demons with a guy I knew as a kid who just so happens to also be a demon."

"Crazy, right? But it has to be done if you want to stay safe," Dirk stated, going back to packing.

"So why did you risk your life to save me?" Jake asked.

"Please, that demon was d-class at best, he posed no threat to me," he was about to laugh, but the serious look Jake gave him stopped him, "I'm not really sure why. I just felt this strong sense of urgency, like I needed to help someone and I heard a voice in my head, calling me and telling me where to go"

"And where are we going to go now?"

"We'll just keep moving until the demons stop."

"How long will that be?"

"Who knows? It could be a week, a month, a year. I can't say for sure, but I know it will stop eventually. I have a feeling something is going to happen that will stop them, I just don't know what."

"When are we leaving?"

"As soon as I finish packing. We'll take my truck, since flying while carrying another person along with a bunch of bags would be rather taxing."

"Is there any food here?"

Dirk chuckled, "Of course there is." He led Jake into the kitchen, opening the fridge, "Anything catch your eye?"

Jake scanned the shelves, settling for a large apple. He took a bite, savoring the crisp sweetness of the fruit.

Dirk went back to packing and came back a few minutes later, carrying all the bags by himself. He tossed a jacket to Jake, who caught it and slipped it on. He hadn't realized how cold he was until he put the jacket on and was grateful to the warmth it provided.

"Alright, everything's packed. Ready?" Dirk asked.

"No, but I don't have much a choice do I?" Jake replied, a nervous laugh escaping his lips.

"Nope. Ok, we'll head for as far out of the city as we can for today. The others won't know your gone for a while, the scents of the city will mess up their tracking."

"Wait, they can track us by scent?"

"Well yeah, they are demons."

Jake shivered at the mere thought of being tracked and hunted by a swarm of demons as he followed Dirk into the parking garage.

Before they reached the car Dirk turned to face him, "I can smell something up ahead," he whispered and handed Jake a gun, "Hide behind the cars, I'll try to lead it away. If it attacks, shoot, even if I'm in the way."

Jake gulped, his face going pale as he took the gun. He moved over to the cars, ducking behind them and hiding. He kept an eye on Dirk as he moved from car to car. Then he saw the demon. She had long, shaggy black hair, a mechanical arm and an eye patch covering her left eye. Even from his spot by the cars he could tell she had sharp teeth.

"Vriska, what are you doing here?" Dirk asked when he approached.

"Oh, hey, half-blood. I heard there was a juicy little human in the city with an enticing smell and look about him," a pointed tongue darted from her mouth, "I'm getting hungry just thinking about it!"

"And you're here because?"

"I heard you maybe knew where he was. Figured I would try to pry it out of you," she said, looking a bit hopefully at Dirk.

"Sorry, Vris, I only just heard of this. I don't even know who this kid is, never met him, never seen him."

"You are lying. Geez half-blood, I thought you knew by now that I can see when people are lying."

"So what if I am? I still don't know where the kid is."

Vriska started walking over by the cars, slowly striding past each on. Jake ducked down, holding his breath until he heard her pass. He let out a sigh.

"Heh, found you."

He whipped his head up, seeing the demon girl crouched on top of the car, a malicious smile on her face.

Jake stared up at Vriska, too scared to move.

She attacked and everything went dark.

**A/N: All I want is tumblr followers that actually send me asks. Like seriously, 103 followers and not ONE sends me asks? Really?**


End file.
